3 Is The Charm
by soccergurl1990
Summary: Book four of the incredible series! When a villian throws dust onto The Incredibles, 3 villians come out which only they can see! Meanwhile Violet is trying to get over Tony and Dash is trying to make a film! An Incredible problem R&R plz!
1. Dust!

A/N: Hey guys, this is the new story of my series, yes that means u have to read it! And review! It's going to be really good, so read it plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 1: It begins

"Dash, what are you doing? Violet asked as Dash shoved the camera into her face

"I'm doing this to get into the film festival; I call it, 'What it's like to be a super' interviewed by the famous Invisigirl."

"I'm not doing it!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I will end up yelling."

"Why?"

Before Violet could say anything, there was a loud boom outside

"What was that?" asked Dash

"I don't know, but suit up guys, were going to go check this out."

They all listened to her and got suited up. Dash was down there in a second while Jack-Jack and Violet took their good old time trying to get dressed "Come on guys, I'm growing a beard here!"

"We're coming!" screamed Invisigirl as she came downstairs trying to put her boot on "Just because you've got super speed and can use it for everything now, doesn't mean that everybody else has that power!"

Once Shifter got downstairs, they were on their way to downtown Metroville. When they got there they saw there was a big robot with a guy on top of it with a big microphone.

"I am Gluteus Maximus!"

"He names himself 'butt'?" asked Invisigirl out loud

"How did you get that out of Gluteus Maximus?" asked Shifter

Invisigirl and Speedo just gave him a look and they shook their head "Lets go get him!" said Invisigirl

As they were trying to sneak behind a ranting villain, he all of a sudden turned around to them and threw some kind of dust on them, they sneezed and turned to him, he started to talk "Get ready, for something you'll never expect!"

The Incredibles looked confused as he disappeared along with his robot "What did that mean?" asked Speedo

"I don't know" answered Shifter

"Is everybody okay?" asked Invisigirl, Speedo and Shifter turned around and gasped; she was covered in the dust stuff! "What?"

"You're covered with the dust stuff!" answered Speedo

"I know," answered Invisigirl "But I don't think anything bad will happen to us."

They walked off, but what they didn't know, that that dust made something bad come out…

…and that bad thing…

…was hiding in the shadows…

…but wait…

…there are three!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Dun dun dun if u want to find out what the bad thing(s) are, then read on! Sorry this chapter is so short, it'll be longer ones soon! Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	2. And So It Begins

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! I really appreciate it, keep it up! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 2: And So It Begins

Violet walked towards a door and knocked on it "Hey, can you hurry up?"

"Why, we all have our separate bathrooms." Answered Jack-Jack

"Well, my shower's broken and I need to use it if I'm going to get to work on time, there's a big seller today at the auction house."

"Fine I'll be out in a few, just give me a second okay?"

Violet groaned and walked to get the coffee ready when Dash came whizzing by "Hey Vi, bye Vi."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to try to see if I can get the store that's for sale, and I'm already late! Bye."

Dash ran out the door then Violet ran after him "Hey, can I use your bathroom, my shower's broken!"

"Sure, knock yourself out!"

"Thanks!"

As Violet walked back into the house right when Jack-Jack came downstairs "What am I doing today? Absolutely nothing, thank you for asking."

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to do anything since you still living off of Dash and I. Your intelligence on fixing things is wasted."

"With the past I had, nobody will let me be work for them."

"How do you know?"

"I just do"

"Well, anyways, what about last night?" asked violet as she poured herself a cup and Jack-Jack one

"What about it?"

"Well, what do you think that dust does?"

"I don't know, probably nothing."

"You're right; maybe it makes us see the dead." Violet said with a grin

"HA! Keep dreaming! If we could do that, that's all we would be doing."

"You never know." Violet said taking a sip of her coffee and then looking at her watch, eyes going wide "Oh, I've got to get in the shower if I'm going to get there on time."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Violet got to her job, put her stuff down and went over to where people were looking at the artifacts; she looked around and saw her client, she walked up to her "Mrs. Galagoa."

She turned around "Hi"

"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting."

"No problem I was just looking around."

"Well, looking at your husband's collection, I can certainly tell there's going to be a lot of buyers." Violet said as she walked over to the glass case where the collection was stored

"I'm not surprised" she said joining her

"The bidding price might be a little low to start with, but with this collection I can see a rise already." Violet said, the lady nodded her head and Violet looked a little confused "Is that alright with you?"

"Oh yes," she answered "I guess I'm having a little trouble letting go of Daniel's things than I thought."

Violet looked down and looked over at the collection, only one thing was on her mind when she mentioned that, Tony "It's only natural it's not easy."

"I suppose that you deal with death quite a bit in your line of work. I mean like this, auctioning off some poor widow's inheritance."

Violet looked up, saying that made her want to burst out crying "This, unfortunately yes."

"I…I just keep going over and over in my mind the last time I saw him, you've heard the accident and I keep thinking, if only…" the lady's eyes started to water up "…I had done something, or said something to stop him from getting on the plane, maybe he'd still be alive."

Violet didn't say anything, her eyes got all watery as that reminded her of the last time she saw Tony, but she didn't say anything or cry she only had one thing in her mind…

'_Maybe he'd still be alive."_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dash got out of the car and went inside the building and found the girl that was talking with her about the store that he was trying to get for his sports store, he ran up to her "Sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off and the traffic was hectic."

"Well, that's New York for you." She said

"Well, anyways, the windows need reworking, I need to make and take out some walls, make some more tables, but other than that, it's perfect."

"Okay"

"Okay what?"

"You got the loan."

Dash's face lit up "Really?"

"Yes really"

"Thank you Mrs.…"

"Please, call me Lauren."

"Thank you Lauren!"

Before Dash could do the happy dance, a thing popped up behind them, he had a hood over him, Dash pointed to it "Look, behind you!"

Lauren turned around and saw nothing "Are you okay?"

"What, you don't see it! It's right there!"

"No I don't see anything"

Before Dash could say anything else, it disappeared "Are you blind! It was right behind you!"

It reappeared right beside Lauren and in its hand it materialized a bat "LOOK OUT!"

Right when Lauren turned around to see nothing, it smacked her right in the head and she landed on the floor unconscious and then it disappeared.

Dash looked nervous and called 911 and then called his siblings.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Violet and Jack-Jack walked into the building where Dash was, Lauren was gone, which was an upside to this situation, Dash ran up to them "Guys, oh my god, thank god you're here!"

"You're lucky you called me during my lunch break because if you called me during my meeting, I wouldn't have been able to come." Said Violet

"Yeah, you're lucky you called me when I was, doing, nothing." Said Jack-Jack

"Jack-Jack, you do nothing all day long!" said Dash

"Not necessarily, I have to get the remote and sometimes I lose it and then I have to cook popcorn and get it."

"Jack-Jack, you have teleportation, use that." Said Violet

"But it's too lazy."

"Grow up"

"Guys, can we get back to my situation please!"

"I'm taking you didn't get the loan?" asked Violet

"I did and then I saw something with a hood over it and she didn't see it and then he disappeared and then reappeared and then hit her in the head, I called 911 and then I lost the loan because she thought I was nuts!"

"Have you seem a hooded villain before?" asked Violet

"No" said Jack-Jack

"Looks like we've got a new villain on our hands."

The villain reappeared and Dash saw it "Look, there it is!"

Violet and Jack-Jack turned around and saw, well, nothing "I don't see anything" said Violet

Dash growled "ARE YOU PEOPLE FRIKIN BLIND, LOOK, AND IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"I don't see anything." Said Violet

"It must be that dust" thought Dash out loud

"What?" asked Violet

"Come on!" exclaimed Dash as he ran out the store and Violet and Jack-Jack followed him

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: I think that was better than last chappie, wut do u think, tell me in a review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	3. A foe that destroyed and almost destroye

A/N: Thanx for the review guys! Glad u like it! I hope more people review as time goes on! BTW, sorry it took so long to update after I got my other story updated, went skiing! FUN FUN! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 3: A foe that destroyed and almost destroyed a life

Dash and Jack-Jack were walking down the sidewalk "I can't believe that Violet made us walk!"

"Yeah, well, she had to get back to work, she owes us!" stated Dash

"Oh yes she does!"

All of a sudden they heard a scream coming from down the street Dash turned around and saw a robber taking a lady's purse.

Dash ran behind a trash can in an alley, he turned to Jack-Jack "Be right back!"

He went behind the trash can and came out a Speedo! He used his super speed to get the robber and soon the lady got her purse back!

Speedo went behind a trashcan and came out as Dash, he dusted himself off and went towards Jack-Jack who was staring at something that Dash couldn't see "Jack, you okay?"

"YOU I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU!" screamed Jack-Jack, totally ignoring Dash

Dash looked over to where he was staring and saw nothing "Jack, what is it?"

"CAN'T YOU SEE IT! IT'S THERE, THE GUY THAT KILLED KIMBERLY, MY GIRLFRIEND FROM WHEN I WAS SIXTEEN, REMEMBER?"

"No, I don't see anything!" answered Dash, then he remembered about his problem "It must be the dust!"

"What?"

"Come on!"

Jack-Jack followed him, but when he touched a window, he got a premonition...

_Premonition_

_Violet was in her office when a energy came out of nowhere and hit her in the chest, knocking her into the wall, and then landing on the floor!_

_End Premonition_

Jack-Jack came out of his premonition and took a big gasp of air and started wide eyed on the ground, Dash went up to him "Jack, what did you see?"

"I-I saw Violet, she got hit by an energy ball, I don't know if it happened yet or if it's going to happen, but we have to hurry!"

They all ran towards their sister's job.

A few minutes earlier…

Violet was walking up towards Ms. Galagoa "Hi"

"Hi, I'm just looking around; I didn't know there'd be that much buyers, you're obviously very good at your job."

"I think it says more about your husband's collection." Stated Violet "If you don't mind me asking, how long has it been?"

"7 and a half months." Answered Ms. Galagoa "How long has it been for you."

Violet looked at her, it was if she read her mind "Not very long, like, a month."

All of a sudden she heard a swoosh of some sort and looked over to the other side of the room, her eyes went wide.

"Lopez."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Who's Lopez, keep reading to find out or read my first book of this series, I'm not telling. Sorry this was so short; promise next chapter will be longer. Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	4. What's Wrong With Violet?

A/N; hey guys, thanx for the reviews, sorry this took so long, the other story that I'm working on gave me a writers block and homework has been CRAZY! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 4: What's wrong with Violet?

Back on an island far, far away a person walked into a dark room "Sir, what is the status on the incredibles plan?"

'It's working real well; everything is going according to plan, Invisigirl is going to want to quit with the villain that came back."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Violet was running, it seemed like her office kept on getting farther and farther away, she soon reached it, she locked the door and ran over towards the phone, but before she could call anybody, Lopez came transported into her office.

"It's time for my revenge!"

Violet backed up, but then froze as an energy ball came straight towards her, knocked into her, and she slammed right into a, luckily bare, wall. Lopez transported out and left an unconscious Violet on the ground.

Not even a second later, Jack-Jack and Dash transported and ran into the room and saw their sister on the ground. They ran over to her and checked for a pulse and to make sure that she was breathing, they sighed in relief, she was still alive. They grabbed her and they transported to the SHS.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Well, Invisigirl, it looks like you're okay, everything seems to be normal, no blood clots, you seem to be responsive to movements, your powers aren't messed up in any way, no concussion. Seems like you're okay to go."

Violet looked up at him and smiled "Thanks."

The doctor walked out of the room, Violet got off of the bed and grabbed her shoes, and Jack-Jack was the first to speak up "That was close!"

"You almost died." Said Dash

Violet gave them a frown and walked out; Dash and Jack-Jack gave each other confusing looks and ran after her.

"Violet, what's wrong?" asked Dash

"Nothing, I'm just seeing the different side of things that I should've seen in the first place."

"What?"

"I quit!"

Dash and Jack-Jack's mouths went wide open "What, are you crazy? You love being a super!"

"Well, I realized that life is too short to be doing something that is going to kill me."

"No, Violet, if you stop right now, whatever is after you, will kill you!"

"How do you know?"

"Oh come on Violet, it's obvious, it's like stopping in the middle a fight and then say I quit, they're not going to stop until you're dead!"

"It's strange how you guys don't get it, I mean, if we stop this super stuff, then we stop watching the people we love lose theirs."

Jack-Jack was about too run off after Violet but Dash grabbed him by his sleeve "Let her be, I think I know what it is that got her."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I still can't think of any reason why Violet would want to quit being a super. I know that she had that depression streak when she was in middle school and wanting to be normal but, why all of a sudden would she want to be normal now, I mean, there's nothing that I could see that would want to make her quit."

Dash was only half listening, he was looking at his camera "Hey, Violet put something on here!"

"Oh, can I see?"

Dash and Jack-Jack watched it, but it was nothing like what regular Violet wouldn't have put on there at all! Something was totally wrong; she kept on mentioning how people think that they don't have any feelings, like they're walking zombies or something.

Then Dash looked up and so did Jack-Jack, they looked at each other for a moment and then Dash spoke up "I know what is wrong with Violet!"

"What?"

"No time for that, we have to save Violet from herself!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Violet was sitting on the bench in Central Park; she sat with her head down, a few tears leaked through her eyes. There was a mirror on the top of her open purse, she first saw herself and then she saw Tony!

She shut her eyes tight and got up, swung her purse onto her shoulder and walked out of the park.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer! I PROMISE! Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	5. My Fault

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! Hope this chapter is longer! Probably will be! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 5: My Fault

Violet walked up to the police station and walked past everybody until she got up to inspector Peterson and he instantly noticed her "Hi"

"Hey" Violet replied weakly, not making eye contact with him

"Want to sit down?" he asked pointing over to a desk over across the room

"Sure" answered Violet, still looking down, until she got to the seat that he was going to have her sit in, she instantly recognized the seat and the desk, and it was Tony's. Her eyes started to water as she looked at it.

"Um, they haven't assigned me a new partner yet, since Tony was killed." Violet didn't budge, not even a flinch, she just kept on staring at it. "Um, let's go over here."

He led her over to an empty bench and she just didn't say a word she just looked at the ground, they sat there for a moment until inspector Peterson spoke up "How have you been doing?"

"Good."

"Then how come you've been avoiding me, now don't give me that crap that you've been to busy, cause I know better, I know what you're going through."

"I know, it's just been so hard to face you after what happened."

"See, that's exactly…."

"Kevin," interrupted Violet "I need to ask you what you know about me and my brothers, about what Tony told you about me and my brothers."

"Only that you were victims in a lot of the villainous plots."

Violet looked confused "That's it?"

"He was my partner Violet; I didn't need to know anything else."

Violet gave a weak smile and looked down "So why did you bough for us the night Tony died?"

"Because he asked me to." Answered inspector Kevin, Violet looked up at him "That morning, after he saw you, he told me to tell you, if anything were to happen to him, that it wouldn't be your fault, that he wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Violet gave a weak smile and looked down and then whispered "Too late."

Kevin looked at her and gave her a hug.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Do you really think Violet is going to do this?" asked Jack-Jack

"I've known her longer than you have and I know that she will come back because she likes being a super way to much to give it up just like that."

"Well I hope you're right."

"Right about what?"

Dash and Jack-Jack turned around to see Violet walking through the door of the attic, both Dash and Jack-Jack were too stunned to speak, so Violet was the first to speak "Look, okay, I know I have, something going on and I will not let that get in the way of my superhero work."

"Are you sure?" asked Dash

Violet turned around and using her telekinesis she moved a chair through the air and she out a force field around it and set it gently back on the ground before it had a chance to hit the wall and break into a million pieces "Positive"

Jack-Jack smiled "That a girl Violet, I knew you wouldn't let us down!"

"You did?" asked Dash

"Well deep down I really did" answered Jack-Jack

Before they could do anything else, Lopez came through 'HE'S HERE!"

"Okay, Violet, who is it, tell us please!" begged Dash

But Violet just stood there not moving or anything while the shouts of her brothers went right through her head.

"VIOLET MOVE!"

"DO SOMETHING!"

Before they could say anything else, Lopez threw out his hands and used some sort of wind power to throw them across the room and into stuff that was piled up in the attic.

Lopez left the house and leaving Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack to pick them selves out of the rubble. Violet finally got out of the trance and looked around while Dash gave her dirty glares and Jack-Jack just looked so totally confused!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Violet what happened up there?" asked Dash as they walked down the stairs into the dining room

"Nothing"

"Yeah _nothing _is the problem!" stated Jack-Jack

"I never said that I wouldn't freeze up, you guys believed me!"

"FROZE UP? YOU WERE A FROZEN ICICLE!" screamed Jack-Jack

"So what are you saying it's my fault that I can't defeat…?"

"Violet you can!" started Jack-Jack "You just won't! Look, something's going on with you, something big time and instead of facing it you're running from it…"

"Jack…" Dash said trying to get his attention, noticing that there was something in what he was saying that was hurting their sister.

"…But you can't keep running Violet. You've got to face it OTHERWISE WE'RE ALL DEAD!"

In this case, Violet would've yelled at them, but Violet wasn't in the mood for that, instead, she burst into tears "Yeah that's right Jack it's my responsibility isn't it?" Jack-Jack looked at her, totally confused "The oldest incredible sibling, always supposed to figure things out, do everything, give my life to this team! Well, if that's the case, how come I couldn't save Tony?' Instantly then Dash and Jack-Jack knew who the villain was "If I'm supposed to be so powerful how come I couldn't save him? I mean don't you understand? Tony died because of me! No matter what he said it was my fault! How can it be good to be supers if all it does it get the people we love killed?"

Violet started crying harder and Dash and Jack-Jack walked over to her and gave her a hug. They stayed like that for a few seconds then broke apart and dash instantly started talking "Violet, it's not your fault, you tried to stop him from coming that day, but he didn't he came because he wanted to."

"And there was nothing he you could've done to stop him Violet." Stated Jack-Jack "He came not just because of you but because that's what he does."

"Protector of the innocent just like us."

Violet still had tears streaming down her face, but not as hard as it was a few minutes ago "I just don't know if I believe that anymore."

'Come on Violet, we've done a lot of good as supers too, you know that. Now, I know for a fact that Tony wouldn't want you to blame yourself or quit superhero fighting just because of him."

Dash and Jack-Jack pull Violet into a hug again. They stay that was for a few seconds and then the phone rings. Dash goes over to pick up the phone "Hello?"

Pause

"Oh my god, I totally forgot, yeah, we'll be right there!"

Dash hangs up the phone and walks over to his siblings "You guys, we have to go to the haunted house to help out."

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot today was Halloween!"

"Yeah so did I!" stated Jack-Jack

'Okay, so lets get our costumes on and our masks on and lets go!" Dash turned to Violet "If Lopez shows up there too, will you be able to handle it?"

"Yeah, I think I will be able too, after what you guys said, you guys are right. So thanks."

No problem sis!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: There u go, there's what's wrong with Violet! How many people knew that I was going to turn this into a Halloween fic? Probably nobody cause I never hinted it, o well! Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	6. Nothing is Ever Normal in this Family

A/N: Okay, so I'm reading this story that I wrote when I was in the 8th grade, it was Kim Possible, it was my 2nd story ever made, ya kno sumthin, I SUXED AT WRITING! My chapters were short and wimpy, especially a chapter that didn't even make it to scrolling yet, my stories had no big words in it, hardly and punctuation, in other words, 2 years ago I sucked at writing, then I got into the 9th grade, 10 stories and 2 years more of English, I'll thanx Mrs. McGregor for being the awsum teacher she is and teaching me English for 9th and 10th grade, and my stories are AWSUM! Don't u agree? LOL, neva mind that! U don't have to answer that  Anyways, thanx for the review, u r AWSUM! Review plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 5: Nothing can ever be normal in this Family

Invisigirl, Speedo, and Shifter piled up into the Incredimobile and started driving off to the haunted house.

Invisigirl was a witch

Shifter was a vampire

And Speedo… was… would you believe me if I said that Mr. Incredible came back to life?

Shifter was staring at Speedo, then as a joke he said "Dad? Is that you?"

Speedo turned around and smacked him "Would you two stop saying that I look exactly like dad, I do not!" He crossed his arms and looked at both his older sister and little brother who were both looking at him "Do I?"

"People are going to be asking how we brought back the dead." Answered Invisigirl

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah, I mean, mom always said that even when you were younger that you looked exactly like dad, so here we are!"

They soon got to the haunted house, they pulled into a parking lot and ran over to the ticket booth "Hey, sorry we're late, we had something come up for the past two days and we totally forgot that it was Halloween."

"It's okay," the other super noticed Speedo, her eyes went wide "Hey, how come you can bring back the dead and I can't?"

Speedo rolled his eyes in annoyance so Invisigirl spoke up for him "Um, flamer, it's Speedo."

Flamer's eyes went wide "Oh, I get it! Wow, you got me there for a minute I thought you were Mr. Incredible, wow, you look more and more like your father everyday. You too Invisigirl, dress up like your mom and you could be just like Elastigirl."

"No I couldn't"

"Why?"

"Well, for one I have black hair, and it's past my shoulders, and I don't have big boobs or a big butt like she does."

Flamer looked confused, Speedo just stepped in and started talking "She gets like that, I don't know why she acts as if it's insult instead of a compliment; we have no idea why she does it." He turned to Invisigirl "No seriously why do you do that?"

Before Invisigirl could answer that question, she was interrupted by Flamer "Never mind, let's get this place going!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The haunted house was going well, Invisigirl was helping out at the ticket booth, Speedo was handing out glow sticks at the end of the haunted house, and Shifter, well, her was, well, hey, where is Shifter anyways?

Invisigirl was passing out the tickets when a little girl came up to her and started tugging on her witch costume; Invisigirl looked down and gave her a smile "Yes?"

"Invisigirl, is that bat real?"

Invisigirl looked up to where the little girl was pointing. She was pointing at a bat that was hanging in the entrance way, the bat was just hanging upside down, licking it wings.

Invisigirl smiled "Well, let's ask him." Invisigirl led the little girl over to the entrance way "Mr. Bat, are you real?"

The bat stopped what it was doing and looked at the little girl and Invisigirl, it let go of the porch and flew down and instantly changed into Shifter. Shifter walked over to the little girl "Well, I don't know about that, I mean, can bats be human too?"

The little girl laughed "No"

"No? Why not?"

"Because animals can't be humans too silly."

"Hmm, never thought about that." He hesitated for a moment and then noticed something invisible to anybody else but him, he reached over to her ear and grabbed something, it was a quarter! "Do you know what this is?"

"A quarter!"

"That's right! Now, let's move on, we have some spoooooky things to discover in the haunted house!"

When it was time to let a certain amount of people in, he walked over to Invisigirl who had a big smile on her face "What?"

"Nothing"

"No, tell me."

"That was so cute, you're going to be one heck of a father when you have children, ya know?"

Shifter blushed "Yeah, I know"

Before any more talk could go on, Flamer came running out from the entrance and up to them "Guystheresavillianinthereterrozingthepeopleandweneedyourhelp!"

Shifter looked at his sister, but Invisigirl knew what she was talking about, she sighed "Why can't any night be normal?"

"Nothing in this family is normal." Stated Shifter

Invisigirl sighed "Go get Speedo, looks like it show time!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Sorry it's so short, next chapter will be longer, I promise! Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	7. Here's a villian, there's a villian!

A/n: Thanx for the review! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 7: Here's a Villain, There's a Villain and Another Little Villain!

After Shifter got Speedo, they went into action! Invisigirl, Speedo, and Shifter ran into the haunted house to look for the villain. But before they could get to the main villain, three villains appeared out of nowhere in front of them!

"Here's a villain!" yelled Invisigirl

"There's a villain!" yelled Speedo

"And another little villain!" yelled Shifter

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Invisigirl "I only see one villain, and that is Lopez!"

"She doesn't know?" asked Shifter

"Don't know what?" asked Invisigirl

"We can only see what we want revenge on." Stated Speedo

"So, that means you can only see what you guys want revenge on?" asked Invisigirl, both Speedo and Shifter shook their heads "That's just great, now we can't even help each other defeat the villain!"

"You got it!" stated Shifter a little too cheery, Invisigirl gave him a glare "Not like it's good or anything!"

Invisigirl just shook her head "Never mind that, let's do this!"

They all ran off towards where their villain was.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Invisigirl was running after Lopez. He turned around to her and she instantly turned invisible "Where did you go you stinking little…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was thrown backward and into the wall! Invisigirl came back to normal and faced him as he started to get up.

"Ya know you're not an easy girl to get rid of."

"Well, you're not an easy villain to get rid of either." Stated Invisigirl

"How come you're not scared of me?" asked Lopez "Earlier today you were running away from me."

"I had a little pep talk."

"Really, well then, you won't mind if I say 'Tony'?" asked Lopez, Invisigirl flinched "Was that a flinch? Looks like you're not really over him huh?"

Invisigirl just closed her eyes and sighed "Shut-up!"

"Tony Tony Tony, banana fana fo fanny, fie fi fo banny, Tony."

"Don't mention his name!"

"Why, aren't you over him?" Invisigirl just gave him a glare "Tony and Violet sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

"I told you to shut-up you piece of crap!"

"O, testy aren't we?"

"I SAID SHUT-UP!"

The next thing she knew Lopez was flying across the room and went through the wall! Knocking him unconscious and disappearing!

Invisigirl smiled and walked off.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Meanwhile Speedo was having one heck of a time with his villain. He took his arm and smacked him on the ground "Ya know you're not fighting back."

"I know that's because I'm waiting for the right time."

"Waiting for what right time?"

He got up and instantly pulled out a knife "THIS!"

"No real powers huh?" Speedo was not amused by the knife

"Oh don't worry, I have powers." Answered the villain, Speedo was facing him and the next thing he knew he disappeared, Speedo looked around, but when he turned around, he saw him right behind him!

"How are you doing that?" he asked, he was starting to get very nervous

"Can't you figure it out already?" asked the villain as Speedo just started to back up "I have the same powers as you do!" he used his super speed and turned up behind Speedo who turned around in a gasp "You can't stop me!"

"Oh, yeah, and why is that?"

"Because I have powers that you don't!" Speedo froze the villain. Speedo smiled but all of a sudden he somehow got out of being frozen! "H…how?"

"How young boy?" asked the villain "It's simple, I'm more powerful than most villains out there!" he showed his knife again and this time it was in front of Speedo's face "This knife is not any ordinary knife, it can penetrate the strongest muscle from the strongest superhero out there and penetrate the strongest elastic out there too."

Speedo's eyes went wide from what he heard, this villain had a cloak over his head, and he really didn't know who he was. As if he was going crazy, his refection on the knife changed from him, to his dad, back to him, and then to his mom. _'No, no, it can't be!"_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Meanwhile Shifter was trying to defeat his villain, but he was having a little trouble with it! He was very strong compared to what he used to be when he first encountered him!

"I thought I defeated you once before?" Shifter asked

"Not really, you only hurt me really bad, but not bad enough to stop me!"

"Well, I will now!"

"How do you know?" asked the villain "Your powers are controlled by your emotions, remember?"

Yes, Shifter remembered, he remembered the first time he encountered him…

_Flashback_

_7 years ago…_

_It was a very nice day, Shifter was hanging out with his girlfriend when a villain came by and started reeking havoc!_

_Shifter took his girlfriend by her arm and dragged her into an empty alley where they both changed into their super suits. Shifter instantly turned to his girlfriend "Do not, I repeat, do not come out of here for any reason, even if I am in trouble! Promise?"_

_The girl nodded her head and Shifter gave her a quick peck on the lips "Stay here."_

_Shifter ran out of the alley and started fighting the villain and later on he was loosing pretty badly. Before he passed out, he saw his girlfriend run up towards the villain! "NO! KIM!"_

_He watched as Kim tried to fight him, but she was shot with a laser from the machine he was on top of. He watched as she collapsed! "NO!" Shifter ran over to her, forgetting the pain he was feeling and put her head in his lap "its okay, you're going to be okay."_

_"Jack…"_

"_No, you're going to be okay, trust me!"_

_"I don't think I can hold on much longer!"_

_Tears started to form in Shifter's eyes "No, you've got to hang on, you have too!"_

_"I'm sorry, I love you." Kim closed her eyes for one last time, never to open again_

_"NO!" Shifter yelled, he leaned his head on her head and started to sob, he sat there for a few minutes until a harsh voice called him_

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know, you mortals have so much emotions that it distracts you from your superhero work. Now I will defeat you, goodbye Shifter!"_

_Shifter gave him a cold glare and the next thing he knew he transformed into a demon! He grabbed the villain by his neck and started to choke him! He then threw him up into his machine and it disappeared! _

_Shifter went back over to his now dead villain. He leaned down over her and started to cry_

_End Flashback_

Shifter gave a half smile "Hmm, I seem to remember that my emotions of losing my girlfriend gave me the strength to get rid of you."

"Hmm, I seem to remember differently."

"Well, you're wrong!" stated Shifter, he shifted into a demon, but he knew that the villain was expecting this so he decided to levitate into the air and kicked Hmm, I remember differently for some reason ."him square in face!

He fell backwards onto the wall! He quickly got up and shot a laser at Shifter. Shifter instantly turned into a mirror and it reflected off of him and into the villain. The villain screamed in pain and he disappeared.

Shifter smiled in victory and heard footsteps coming towards him and he instantly got into fighting position. But he sighed in relief when he found out it was his sister coming towards him!

"Violet, I thought it was another villain."

"Did you defeat him?"

"Yeah"

"Did he disappear?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

"Did Lopez?"

Invisigirl sighed "Yes, he did."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Good, let's go find Dash."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dash was in shock, no way in the world was he fighting the guy that killed his parents! "You killed them? YOU KILLED MY PARENTS?"

"My dear boy, yes, wow, you're a slow learner!"

Speedo growled with rage and ran, using his super speed, towards him, knocking him over.

"If your parents can't defeat me what makes you think that you can?"

"Because I had something that they never had!"

"What might that be?"

"This" Speedo jumped off of him and waited until he got up, and with a flick of his hands, the villain exploded into a million pieces!

Invisigirl and Shifter ran into the room where Speedo was. Speedo turned around and faced his siblings "I did it, I defeated my villain."

"Did he disappear?" asked Invisigirl

"Well, I blew him up, I hope so!"

"Dash, you're not supposed to use your powers that blow up except in dire emergencies!"

"This was a dire emergency."

"Well, whatever, let's go find the villain that gave us all these villains."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Wow that was long! So anyways, review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990

H,jfridngifdnhign


	8. The downfall of one of them

A/N: The end is near; this is the chapter before the last chapter! Hope u enjoyed it! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 8: The downfall of one of them

Invisigirl, Speedo, and Shifter ran towards the noise that was coming from one of the many rooms in the haunted house.

"What was that?" asked Invisigirl nervously

"Probably something coming from him." Answered Speedo

"Don't say that, usually when people say that it's usually some kind of trap and the person who said it is usually the first one to die!"

"You're such a hypocrite!"

"No, I'm just cautious." Stated Invisigirl

"No, I have to go with Dash on that, you can be hypocritical." Agreed Shifter

Before Invisigirl could protest they heard a noise coming from the one of the rooms, they saw a whole bunch of guards standing around guarding the place, Invisigirl smiled "Oh, the guy on the left is cute!"

"She's over Tony?" asked Speedo sarcastically

"She's over Tony." Answered Shifter sarcastically

"How are we going to get in there?"

Shifter looked at the guards, then at his sister, then back at the guards, then at his sister, and smiled "I have an idea."

Speedo looked at him quizzically, and then he saw what he was looking at, he smiled and nodded.

Invisigirl noticed that her brothers were looking at her "What? What are you looking at me for?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Invisigirl walked out from around the corner and back over to her brothers. She wasn't in her witch costume anymore, she was wearing a villain outfit that was a girl she beat up for to sneak in and distract him while her brothers went to get the main villain "I look like a villainous slut!"

Speedo and Shifter laughed, Invisigirl growled at him "Sorry, I'm sorry; it's just that we needed you to do distract you and I can see them so totally trying to kiss you and the look on your face."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Ya kno, your lucky I'm even doing this for you! I could've easily let you guys dress up as the girl."

Speedo and Shifter looked at each other confusingly "It… it wouldn't work."

"I know, but they look so stupid it would take as much time as we need until they figure out that you were man."

"Are you calling me a woman?" Speedo asked

"No, I'm just calling the guards stupid."

"Never mind that, we've got to get going!" stated Shifter "Violet, you distract the guards and Dash and I go get the main villain."

They all nodded and went to go do their job; Invisigirl went up to the guards while Speedo and Shifter quietly went by.

"Hey boys." Greeted Invisigirl

The guards smiled as she used her flattery to get them distracted _'I wonder how long until they figure out who I really am.'_

"This girl looks awfully familiar." Said one guy

"Who cares?" stated another guy

Invisigirl kept on flirting until one guy grabbed her butt! Of course Invisigirl took instant action and slapped him so hard that he hit the ground. But the gut came back up and laughed and so did the other guys. Invisigirl smiled _'Yep, they're a bunch of idiots.'_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Meanwhile Speedo and Shifter tiptoed over towards what they think is the hideout of the villain "Be very very quiet, we're hunting villains." Stated Shifter quietly

"Shh, if you don't be quiet, they're going to be hunting us!"

"As if they're not already?"

Speedo rolled his eyes and kept on walking. There was silence until they heard a noise coming from one of the rooms. They tip toed closer and saw the villain there!

A person walked up to the villain "Sir, The Incredibles have defeated our decoy!"

"WHAT? Even Invisigirl did?"

"Yes sir, even she did."

"Then that means that they'll be coming to get us!"

"Actually, no, the guards are guarding it."

"So how could they get past?"

A guy walked into the room and pointed to the surveillance cameras "Might I make a suggestion?"

They all turned to the TV and saw a girl with black hair trying to get guys off of her!

"Why is she playing around with the guys? I thought she was supposed to help with counting the bombs?"

"That's not her sir. Look closer."

The master looked closer and saw that it was indeed not the girl he thought it was, but it was indeed somebody else, somebody that he despised "INVISIGIRL? WHAT THE HELL?"

Outside Speedo and Shifter heard everything "OH SHIT!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Invisigirl was trying to keep the guys off of her, they still hadn't figured out who she was! That was until a guy came out of nowhere and went up to one of the guards _'Uh-oh, they caught me!'_

"THAT'S NOT JEWL, THAT'S INVISIGIL!"

"Oh poo, you've got me!"

The Guards came towards her and she used her force field and they all ran into it! But one started running towards her at full speed and she was quick, grabbed one of his arms, threw him behind her, and he landed with a loud thud!

She looked around; she saw that they were all on the ground unconscious. She smiled and ran towards where she saw her brothers go.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I told you to run!" yelled Shifter to Speedo; they were caught in a cage tied up to where their backs were facing each other.

"Yeah, well I'm not going to leave my brother to die!"

"I told you I would be fine!"

"Yeah, I see that."

They sighed. There was silence until out of nowhere the lock started moving by itself! The two younger Incredibles were scared until they realized what was going on "Invisigirl, is that you?" Speedo asked

"Shh, yes it is, now do you want to get out or not?" They all stayed quiet until Invisigirl opened the cage door and materialized "Okay, let's get out of here!"

But before they could do anything, out of nowhere she flew sideways and hit the ground with a loud thud…

…unconscious.

"INVISIGIRL!" screamed Both Speedo and Shifter

"Wait who did that?" Shifter asked

"I did." Said a voice

"Who said that?"

A guy materialized right in front of them. It was the villain! "I DID!"

Speedo kicked his leg out from underneath him and he fell to the floor with a thump, Speedo and Shifter started running out of the cage; Shifter stopped and looked back "What about Violet?"

Speedo stopped and turned around to face her unconscious sister and villain. He didn't know what to do; it was usually his sister that made up all the plans. But now he had to be the oldest, and he had no idea what to do!

"Dash, what are we doing?" Speedo just stood there "Dash? Hello, are you there?"

Speedo was frozen, he had no idea what to do "I don't know what to do!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO?"

"Violet was always the one that thought of what to do!"

"OH, NOW YOU NEED HER!"

Over inside of the cage, Invisigirl was waking up by the noise of her brothers fighting.

"WELL YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY BRIGHT IDEAS?"

"NO I DON'T ISN'T THAT WHAT THE OLDEST IS FOR?"

"DON'T DISCRIMINATE THE OLDEST!"

"I'M NOT DISCRIMINATING ANYBODY!"

Before Speedo could say anything, the villain started to advance towards them. But of course before they could do anything, he landed to the ground with a thud and was knocked unconscious once again, by none other than…

…Invisigirl

"Hey guys, need help?"

"Yeah, thanks." Answered Speedo

"He couldn't think of anything to help us out."

"Jack!"

"What?"

Invisigirl laughed "Don't worry I heard." Speedo blushed "Ya know, is the room spinning or is it just me?"

Invisigirl collapsed on the ground, Speedo and shifter both jumped "Wow, he must be strong."

Speedo picked her up and threw her over his shoulder "Well, let's get this guy into custody, and let's get her home. She's going to be complaining in the morning about that massive headache she's going to have."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Funny or wut? I thought it was! Well, anyways, I have about a pretty shitty 2 days; my b-day party was on Saturday, then everything went downhill. Want to find out the full story, message me or sumthin. I've also had a very bad writers block, well anyways, till next time…

soccergurl1990


	9. Everything will be okay, right?

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! READ THE NEXT IT'LL EXPLAIN MOSTLY EVERYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER EXCEPT 1 THING! I loved the reviews I got they were great! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 9: Everything will be okay right?

Dash came walking down the stairs and into the kitchen where he joined Jack-Jack who was making something.

"So, I put Violet to bed, she hasn't woken up yet, that's kind of good."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we don't have to put up with her crankiness right now! So we don't have to put up with it until morning."

"Good point chicken little."

Dash looked at Jack-Jack suspiciously "What are you doing?"

"Making something for Violet."

"Food?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, the point is, is that she's going to wake up in the morning to find cold food."

"One, it's not food, food. Two, we owe her for today. Ya know, we don't really take the time to appreciate her help."

"Yeah, you're right, we don't." stated Dash "I didn't realize how much I would be lost with being in charge until tonight."

"Hopefully she doesn't die anytime soon."

"I don't even want to think about that."

"Me neither. I think we'd all go to hell if she did. Come to think of it, I think the whole world would."

"Well, hopefully it won't be for a long time." Dash got up "Well, I'm going to go hit the hay, night."

"Night." Jack-Jack went to go pick up the try of things for Violet, when he had a premonition…

_Premonition mode_

_Violet Michelle Parr_

_1990-2027_

_A loving daughter_

_An amazing wife_

_A loving mother_

_A great super_

_And a caring sister_

_May your rest in peace_

_Dash was sitting down with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees and shaking uncontrollably. While Jack-Jack was in the same position._

_Violet was dead._

_End Premonition_

Jack-Jack came out of the premonition and let out a loud gasp that made Dash turn around "Jack? What is it? What did you see?"

"I… I saw…" Jack-Jack stopped for a second "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Well, okay, goodnight."

"Night."

Jack-Jack stood there in thought; he had to stop this premonition…

…and he only had three years to do it.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Violet was sound asleep in her room, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep, and it wasn't caused by her headache either…

_Dream Sequence_

_Violet looked around, she was on a swing with clouds around her. But it was a familiar place, she recognized it "Wha… what am I doing here?"_

_All of a sudden there was a shadow coming towards her, but it was a familiar shadow "T…Tony?"_

_The figure came up to her; it was indeed Tony "Violet, it's good to see you."_

_Violet was speechless, the love of her life was standing right in front of her. She jumped up and gave him a bone crushing hug "Oh my god, Tony I thought I was never going to see you again! What am I doing here?"_

_"I came to talk to you." answered Tony "I need to talk to you about the pain that you're going through, you need to move on."_

_"It's hard to move on." Stated Violet "Move on from the first and only true love."_

_"I know, but you have too." Stated Tony "Because you're letting your emotions get the better of you!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You haven't been the same since my death, tonight you almost died and that's not good."_

_"I'd rather be with you."_

_"Well, you need to be down there and you know it."_

_"T…Tony, come with me please."_

_"No, you need to learn how to move on, do it for the sake of everybody."_

_"I know, but it's hard."_

_"I know, but you have to."_

_Violet sighed, tears streaming down her face 'I guess you're right, it's going to be hard, but I guess I'll have to put up with it!"_

_Tony sighed and pulled her into a hug. Violet leaned into him and savored the moment, missing him and being in his arms "I miss this, me, you, ya know?"_

_"Yeah," answered Tony "Me too."_

_All of a sudden, Tony stopped. Violet looked at him "What?"_

_"I have to go."_

_"WHAT, NO YOU CAN'T GO!"_

_"I have to go, remember, that I'll always be looking after you and your brothers, but you have to move on." He took her chin and brought it to his face, giving her a quick but meaningful kiss. "I love you."_

_End Dream sequence_

Violet sat up in her bed right when Jack-Jack came walking through "Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"Oh, you're awake, just thought I'd give you something to cheer you up."

"What do you want or know?"

Jack-Jack hesitated, should he say what he saw or not "Um, nothing, nothing at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah, can't a little brother do something nice for a change?"

"You're hiding something aren't you?"

"No"

"Did you see something?"

"No"

"Oh, come on, what did you see? It can't be as bad as seeing me dead."

"I SAW NOTHING!"

Violet covered her ears and groaned in pain "Don't yell! I have a headache!"

Jack-Jack sighed "Sorry, my bad. Well goodnight."

"Night."

Violet got up and walked over to her mirror. She looked at herself real quick and went to go change into a nightie or something more comfortable than what she had to change into.

She walked back over to her mirror and looked into it again. She looked down at the try and saw some aspirin; she opened up the bottle, took the water sitting on the tray and took the aspirin.

While she looked around, she saw a picture of Tony and her. She picked it up and sighed, it was sure going to be hard to get over him, but she was going to try.

A tear trickled down her cheek and onto the picture. She looked up at the mirror and not only saw herself…

…but Tony too, smiling at her.

She smiled back and he disappeared. She touched her stomach, looked down at is and smiled.

Everything was going to be okay.

THE END

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: I hope you like it! The next one's going to be way better! It's going to answer a lot of questions that were made here. But other than that, review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


End file.
